


Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

by rubycrowned



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, not quite explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubycrowned/pseuds/rubycrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For a kink-meme prompt) Bitchy Louis needs to relax - Harry helps him out with a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wooo a fic of firsts for me (first Larry fic, first 1D fic actually, first prompt fill, first non-gen fic...). So I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my betas, and any mistakes are my fault (please let me know if there are any glaringly obvious ones). x  
> Also, apologies for such a shockingly bad title, but it made me snigger when I first thought of it so.

“But they’re just so loud, and high-pitched.” Louis stalked across the room to flop himself onto the sofa next to Harry, disturbing the magazine on his knees as Louis kicked his legs up to take its place. Harry sent him a mock-glare, but Louis wasn’t looking, having melodramatically thrown an arm across his face.

“You know you just described yourself, right Lou?” Liam’s comment came from the other side of the room, where he and Zayn were playing cards at the table, Niall watching on intently with his chin propped up by the back of his chair. The game had barely paused at Louis’ stormy entrance to the room, although Liam had to stop half way through his hand to dodge a cushion thrown after his remark.

“No, but they’re always right there. They’re fans and that’s great, and we love them, but I need a breeeaaak,” whined Louis, shifting positions to hide in Harry’s shoulder, who peered down and shook his head at him, curls bouncing.

“Only another month to go, Louis. Then we can go home and have a rest for a bit. Your tiredness is just making you bitchy.” For that, Harry received a half-hearted thump on his thigh, but he could see the corner of Louis’ mouth twitch up.

“Yeah man, the stress has been getting to all of us lately. You just have to find some way to relax so it doesn’t get to you,” Zayn smirked across the table at Liam, who raised his eyebrows with wide-eyed innocence.

“Maybe what you need is someone to massage out all these knots” Harry suggested jokingly, prodding bony fingers into the base of Louis’ neck, making him hunch his shoulders and squirm away, only to straighten up and lock twinkling eyes with Harry.

“Go on then.”

Harry gave him a look; there was a glint of something Louis couldn’t quite decipher. “Fine. But you know you’re going to have to turn around if you want me to work my magic.” Obligingly, Louis angled himself on the sofa so Harry had better access to his back, and Harry pulled one leg up and tucked it under him so he was sat directly behind Louis. “Prepare to be amazed.”

He placed his hands either side of Louis’ neck, bracing them as he slowly pressed his thumbs in a circular motion into the space between his shoulder blades “Ouch! Owowow, what the hell do you think you’re doing, Styles?” Louis shrugged his shoulders, trying to dislodge the hands still holding onto him with a firm grip. Niall nearly doubled himself over, laughing at the distress of one boy and the surprise of the other. Even Liam and Zayn looked up from their game to discern the source of the commotion. “You’re supposed to be relaxing me, not giving me even more stress, yeah?”

“Sorry. Lemme try again. Promise I’ll go lighter this time,” he added when Louis turned his head to give him a dubious look. Harry’s hands resumed their movement, this time with a touch more delicacy. “How’s this then?”

“It’ll do,” Louis allowed; the muscles Harry could feel slowly relaxing under his touch seemed to confirm he was doing an at least adequate job. His fingers grew surer under Louis’ response, they slowly roamed further over his back; gentle presses across his shoulder blades, slipped down to rub circles over his ribs. Harry could have almost sworn he’d heard Louis make a small sound of contentment when-

“Yes! Suck it, Payne!” They turned at the noise, as chairs were scraped back and Zayn leapt to his feet in delight, Liam shaking his head ever so slightly at him, but unable to keep the ear to ear grin off his face.

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“What I’d like-”

“So, game’s over. Food, yes? Pizza?” Niall interrupted the bantering pair. Louis snorted indelicately, then reached his arm back and whacked Harry’s leg, signalling him to continue, now that Zayn’s outburst was over. Harry complied, tuning out the other boys’ continued conversation, focused instead on the shoulders before him.

“You guys coming?” Harry looked up to see Zayn’s questioning expression. He was standing by the door, Liam and Niall already in the hall. He glanced down at Louis, who shrugged, apparently as puzzled as he was. Zayn sighed in exasperation. “Dinner?” he tried again.

Liam tugged Zayn through the door by his shoulder, “It’s all good, Zayn. I’m sure they’ll grab something to eat later on.” Zayn’s expression cleared, and he allowed Liam to lead him out, arm still thrown around him as they followed Niall down the hall.

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I would’ve said that- Oi! What are you bloody doing to me now? I thought you were past the torture stage of this,” Louis’ protests came when Harry, having turned over-confident in his abilities, had attempted a karate-chop motion down the length of Louis’ back.

“It’s what they do in all the TV shows!” Harry pouted, out of Louis’ view.

“Yeah, well I’m telling you now, if that is what it’s supposed to be like, then it is well overrated. You know, you really are a bit shit at this to be honest, Haz.”

“Hey! You weren’t complaining earlier. Well… in the middle bit! Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s not all my fault – this position just isn’t right. You should really be lying down,” Harry said as he defensively crossed his arms across his chest.

“If you say so. But,” Louis spun around to point at him, “If you try any moves like that again, I swear to god that’s it.” He then proceeded to lie down and made himself comfortable on the sofa, “Well move, Harry, I can’t exactly spread out if you’re bum’s taking up half the space. And chuck me that cushion over there too, would you?” he gestured in the region of where he’d thrown the cushion at Liam earlier, while kicking at Harry’s thigh as he tried to make him budge.

“Jeez, the things I do for you, Boo Bear,” He got up to pick up the cushion from the corner of the room and tossed it back to Louis before clambering over him, “I must love you to put up with this crap.” He perched one knee on the edge of the couch, the other wedged between Louis and the back of the sofa. He grabbed hold of the back of it to balance for a moment, before settling himself on top of Louis.

“Of course you do- oof, I think you’ve been enjoying all the food a bit much, Hazza,” Louis squirmed, but Harry just gave him a light smack on his side, “Do shut up, Lou. Time for peace and relaxation and all that now.”

Louis huffed into the cushion he’d turned into a pillow, but seemed to give in, going quiet as Harry resumed slow, firm touches to his shoulder blades, which gradually worked their way down Louis’ back towards his narrow hips. The new angle seemed much more effective, the only sounds Louis making being the occasional sigh or deep throated hum.

This continued for several minutes; the deep massaging motions changed leisurely to lighter caresses as Harry’s thumbs and wrists tired, he eventually gave up on the massage altogether when he switched to lazily doodling patterns across Louis’ back and down his sides. Soon, Harry was half-convinced that Louis had fallen asleep; he wasn’t sure he could remember him ever being so quiet for so long before. But as pleased as he was with the result of his handiwork, Harry wasn’t quite ready for this to be over. He leaned carefully over him, and brought his mouth close to Louis’ ear, whispering, “Lou,” before he pulled back slightly to press his lips against Louis’ t-shirt clad shoulder blade. He paused, holding his breath as he felt the body beneath him tense momentarily, but exhaling as he heard a murmured noise of assent, and a slight nod of Louis’ head, which remained face down in his pillow.

Encouraged, Harry resumed drawing with feather-light fingertips up and down Louis’ sides, from ribs to hip, but this time he simultaneously trailed light kisses across the blade of his shoulder, and down his spine. When he reached the curve of Louis’ lower back, he mumbled, slightly hesitantly this time, “Louis, your top, I-I think it would work better if you took it off…better for your muscles and, things…”

By this time, the light outside had started to fade; no one had turned on a light before they left, but Harry could still see Louis roll his eyes at him as he propped himself up for a moment to tug his shirt off. This probably meant Louis could also see the blush which stained Harry’s cheekbones, but, despite the flimsy excuse, Louis tossed the top aside and resumed his previous position, waiting expectantly for his ‘massage’ to continue.

A pretence Harry had well and truly dropped, instead rising to his knees then leaning forwards to suck a mark where Louis’ neck became shoulder; one hand propped him up, positioned by Louis’ head, the other gripping his hip bone firmly. A long shudder down the length of Louis’ spine spurred Harry on, who continued to alternately nip and suck a visible trail which zigzagged its way down towards the waistband of Louis’ low slung sweatpants. Louis raised his arms and fisted them in the cushion by his head; muffled groans escaped intermittently from his lips. Dipping his head down to the small of Louis’ back, Harry licked a line directly up the centre of his spine, causing Louis to arch his back into the touch.

By now, Harry was almost painfully hard, and he struggled to keep himself raised above Louis, especially when all he really wanted to do was run his hands over the marks he had left all over the skin beneath him. Then again, he had hardly been discouraged so far. Taking a breath, he lowered himself, pressing flush against Louis, as he leant in to delicately graze his teeth over Louis’ earlobe. The friction against his cock, just from that simple action was enough to make him gasp, and he automatically ground down to increase the pleasure. If Louis hadn’t noticed his erection before this point, he certainly would have now. But Harry’s accompanying moan was matched only by a stuttering breath from Louis, “Please, Ha-Harry…Harry let me move.”

Not entirely certain what to make of this development, Harry could only comply; he quickly pressed one final kiss to Louis’ shoulder before pushing himself up, with some effort, and gave Louis some room. He watched as Louis wasted no time rolling from his stomach, to lie back down, this time face to face. Harry only had time to take in Louis’ heavy lidded eyes, pupils blown with lust, and his obvious arousal which tented out his sweatpants, before Louis surged upwards, bringing them together in a kiss which quickly turned messy. At this point, neither was particularly hesitant about the new dynamic to their friendship, so it was mere seconds before Louis’ tongue brushed against Harry’s lower lip, encouraging him to open his mouth, and their tongues were tangled together. Leaning back to take a breath, Harry lightly bit down on Louis’ lip, who answered by grinding his hips up to meet Harry’s. One, or both, groaned at the contact, a low noise which seemed to reverberate through each of them, neither certain who it came from.

Harry dropped himself back down to lie along Louis’ length, not an inch of space between them. He was finally free to roam his hands freely over Louis. One hand tangled to fist in his now mussed hair, the other reaching between them to thumb at a nipple. The need to move against Louis overwhelmed him, and he began to thrust into the hollow of Louis’ hip; the feel of his cock as it pressed into Harry’s stomach was maddening as their lips crashed together once more.

“Harry…Haz, I don’t think I can last much longer,” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth, the hot air intoxicating; Harry’s hips stuttered.

“I k-know Lou, I know, fuck,” he turned his head to mouth at Louis’ neck, sucking messy love bites into the skin, lips turning up as he pulled back to admire his work, “No longer just a…just a Louis Tomlinson trademark, huh?”

“For…god’s sake, Styles, just shut up would you?” Louis moaned, reclaiming Harry’s mouth, effectively making sure his order would be followed. He hitched one leg up, wrapping it around Harry’s arse and tugging him even closer, and Harry was undone. He ground against Louis erratically a couple more times, before stuttering to a stop as he came, panting heavily into Louis’ neck. Beneath him, Louis urged his hips up a final time, before shuddering his completion.

They lay there for a minute, as they waited for their breathing and hearts to slow, before Louis started chuckling to himself, “Well, I guess that’s one way for you to get me to relax. Now get off, you big lump, you’re going to suffocate me,” and with a final sloppy kiss planted on Harry’s forehead, Louis unceremoniously rolled him onto the floor.

“Oi! Last time I offer to help you with anything,” Harry smirked up at him, like this really was just another one of their games, “At least it seemed to work,” he pointed out as he pushed himself up to standing, and started heading for the bathroom.

“That, I will allow, is true. Food?”

“Yeah, just…give me a minute, I guess,” He glanced down at himself, then across to a dishevelled Louis. “You wanna try catch up with the others?”

“Or, or, we could get room service,” Louis’ eyes glinted even as he raked his hand through his hair self-consciously, “After all, I think I owe you a massage.”

***


End file.
